Devilish Smiles
by Legofiance
Summary: Er, no I can’t you see because the matter is that I’m bloody in love with you and too much of a coward to do anything about it. As this thought passed through Ron’s head his ears turned a violent shade of red. just a glimspe of the goodness! A onesh


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling! Not me sadly…not even Ron.

A/N: Hehe so this fluffy story just popped into my head one day and I think it turned out quite well! Enjoy!

**Devilish Smiles**

"Why do you wear that ring, Ron?"

This past questioned passed through Ron's head as he fiddled with the woven ring on his little pinky three years later. Truth be told this was not the only ring that Ron held in his possession. He had quite a number of them actually. All had been woven by Ron himself. He used to gaze longingly at the glittering gems in jewelry store windows, what he really wished he had, not for himself, but to give to another. But now that he had the money to buy them he was content with his own creations. He should have answered Hermione truthfully all those years ago. Should have told her that this ring was woven for her, that he had made it for the one he loved. That he had made them all…for her. But the one he wore was the most special of them all. This one held all of Ron's faith, hope, and love. For Hermione. He had made it many nights ago, the night after the final battle. When he had woken up in the infirmary he was told, after his passionate outburst when he saw Hermione pale as anything lying in one of the hospital beds, that she was going to wake up just fine. Just fine, except she might not be exactly her old self, and all he could do was sit there and wait. That ring he wove while he was waiting held in it the faith he had Hermione would wake up, the hope he had that she would be her old self, and mostly the love he held for her inside of him. He desperately longed to slip it onto her ring finger while she was asleep, but that would create complications when and if she did awake, and he didn't believe he had the courage to deal with them. So, on his little pinky the ring stayed, in plain sight for everyone to see, holding the promise that one day it would rest on another finger, Hermione's.

A quite knock was heard on Ron's apartment door. "Come in!" Ron called somewhat dejectedly.

"Erm, Ron. It's time for our weekly brunch…and…uh…when you didn't show up at the restaurant I got worried so…are you alright?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Ron muttered unconvincingly.

"You know, Ron, you can tell me what's the matter." Hermione stated as she sat down next to him on the couch where he had been residing and placing her hand over his.

_Er__, no I can't you see because the matter is that I'm bloody in love with you and too much of a coward to do anything about it._ As this thought passed through Ron's head his ears turned a violent shade of red.

Hermione took Ron's silence as a sign that the subject was closed. She rose reluctantly from the couch and started toward the door. "Well we best be off then, they stop serving brunch at eleven and it's already ten thirty."

_Bloody hell! Stop being such a prat, Ron!_ he chastised himself. _Here she is giving you a golden opportunity, once again, to lay out your feelings and you don't even have the decency to try. _Ron gulped as his thoughts took full impact. Was this the moment, should he do it now? Well why not?! He'd waited bloody long enough! And what if some git like Krum came along again trying to steal her from him again? _Yeah but what if she rejects you_, a little voice said in the back of his head. _To hell with that!_

Ron plucked up all his courage, slid the ring off his pinky finger and held it out to Hermione. "Here," he said simply.

Hermione, who had been heading for the door, started at his voice and turned around. "What are you giving me that for?" she asked curiously.

"Well it's yours isn't it?" Ron said stupidly. _I'm not doing a very good job of this…well no going back now._

Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"What I meant was," Ron took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "I made if for you didn't I? So now I'm giving it to you."

Hermione stood moth a gape staring at him. "You…you…what?"

_Bloody hell, she's not getting the point is she? What to do…what to do…_ A sudden thought struck Ron and a devilish smile that Hermione knew all too well crept onto his features.

"What—" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ron's halting hand held in her face.

The devilish smile spread as Ron started to speak, "Since you don't seem to be grasping the concept with words Hermione, I thought maybe I could try something a little more practical and _show_ you."

"Honestly Ron—" but this didn't seem to be Hermione's day for finishing her sentences as she was cut off again, this time by a swift kiss placed on her lips by none other than Ron.

Hermione blushed, and, oddly enough, seemed lost for words.

"Does that clear things up a bit?" asked Ron, with a mix of suaveness, hesitancy, and hopefulness in his voice.

Hermione seemed to have regained her composure as at this point she started to chuckle slightly.

Now all suaveness had vanished from Ron's demeanor as he nervously scuffed his shoes on the floor wondering if her laughing was a good sign, or a very very _very_ bad one.

Hermione noticed Ron's sudden uncertainty and quickly responded to his question. "Well not _everything_, but yes a bit. But won't there be time later to take care of that Mr. Weasley?" Hermione said with a devilish smile of her own in place.

Those smiles must have been contagious because after her saying this, Ron's look mirrored hers exactly. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione burst out into a fit of giggles. (Quite unHermione like wouldn't you say? Well love does crazy things…even makes Hermione giggle.)

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do agree." And with that Ron pulled her towards him for another kiss.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! I know everyone says that…but please if I don't get any reviews I will be disheartened and am likely not to post anything else for a long time! sniff and wouldn't that be sad?


End file.
